Have you ever loved someone so much?
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: Meredith is pregnant McBaby. Mostly MerDer, also Izzie/Alex, George&... and Mexie! Very romantic, no drama. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Have you ever loved someone so much?**_

**Note before reading: **

**Hello future reader,**

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**If you have questions or remarks, etc, please send me a review. It keeps me motivated.**

**I will update my story as much as possible. I've already written 10 chapters, so I'll post them in the next (few) week(s). I'll try to write as much as possible.**

**Also, I'd like to say that English isn't my native language, so if there are mistakes: I'm sorry. You can notice them in review, so I can learn something. My first chapter is short, but they will be longer.**

**Lots of Derek and Meredith here! I don't like too much drama, so there won't be drama. Maybe a few fights, just to keep it real.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor the characters. Shonda Rhymes is the creator. **

**Chapter one: Baby, I love you**

"Are you pregnant?", asked Christina while Meredith was puking for the second time that morning. Before Meredith could answer, Bailey had forced her already in a wheel chair. Addison stood on the stairs and watched shocked. Okay, she was over Derek, but getting the intern pregnant… That was a little too much for her right now. _When Derek slept with her during their marriage, he always said it was important to use birth control. He wasn't ready for a baby, or that was what he said. And now… It was less than a year later and now he seemed to be ready. Maybe he didn't want a baby with her._ That thought was very hard to handle for her.

George and Izzie ran after Meredith, but Bailey stopped them. "Meredith will let you in when she's ready, guys. Give her some time."

"But what's wrong with her? She was okay yesterday, and now she's suddenly sick. I want to know how she is!"

"Isobelle Stevens," said Bailey, "I said Meredith will let you know LATER! I'll go get the test results , I'll tell her you are very worried and that you are waiting here."

And so she let them behind.

Meanwhile, in another room in the hospital, Christina was talking with Meredith.

"No, I can't be pregnant, can I?", Meredith thought aloud. "I don't know. Do you use condoms or something birth controllingish?", Christina said in her robot-tone. "I… We well, sometimes. But, you know, in the heat of the moment we forgot it a few times.", she answered.

"Are you serious? You're a doctor, Mer! What were you thinking?". Christina was almost screaming.

"Well, what's going on in-here, ladies?" a severe voice said suddenly. Christina and Meredith watched the door. Bailey walked in with the results of the lab tests. "From your discussion I heard you've already guessed what's going on. Shall I wait for the father to tell the great news, or are you gonna do it, Grey? I think you've hadn't planned this, but anyway: congratulations Meredith. You're pregnant!" Bailey looked quite happy, but also confused. She knew how hard it was to have a baby and do this job.

And then, off course, Derek walked in. Are you okay, honey? Bailey, what's wrong with Meredith?"

Bailey watched from Derek to Christina and to Meredith. As she did sign to Christina to get out, she said to Derek that it was better if Meredith told him herself.

They left a confused Derek and a scared Meredith behind. "Wha-What's going on, sweetheart?", asked Derek with his cute worried face. "Erm… I don't know how… It's well.. It's nothing… bad, I guess." Derek looked relieved. "You know you can tell me everything, darling."

Meredith really didn't know how to tell him she decided to… show him.

She layed her hand on her stomach. "This is what I need to tell you, Derek. I know it – I mean he or she- will change our live, but I want it. I love you so much." She started crying. She was confused, scared, happy, she felt so much right now. Derek had tears in his eyes and kissed her confusion away. "It isn't that we planned this, but honey, I am really happy with this", and he took her hand. "It'll be difficult, we, the three of us," he smiled, " we'll sort this out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello (future) reader,**

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! It would be nice if you'd send a review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor the characters. Shonda Rhymes is the creator. **

**Chapter two: Daddy Derek?**

With the fact that Meredith was pregnant and hadn't anything life-threatening, she wanted get back to work immediately. But Derek didn't like that idea. "Honey, I think you need time to digest this. It's a big thing for us! We're going to be parents!"

That idea was still shocking for Meredith and it make her feel a bit faint. When Derek saw that, he was sure that taking her home was the best for her and their… baby. Apparently he said that out loud. "Yeah, I know, it's weird… There is growing a baby in me. Your baby." Saying it was making her feel better. It was awkward, yesterday it was just her and Derek, but now… They were a family.

"Derek", she started, but then his phone rang. "It's Mark. He probably wants to know if you are all right. What can I tell him?"

"Maybe we should tell someone… Invite him and Lexie for dinner tonight, then we can tell."

With that said, they walked further to the car. Derek had reassured Mark everything was fine and invited them for that night.

When they got home, Derek pressed a fresh juice for Meredith. He would do everything perfect for her. She was already dressed in a comfortable pajamas and laid on the bed.

…

After they had talked about the baby, Meredith had fallen asleep and Derek went back to the hospital. He wanted to speak Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey, do you have a minute?" She nodded and they went for a walk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Meredith being pregnant.", he started.

"I figured that out myself", Bailey answered quite rough, "Oh sorry, I didn't sleep quite well tonight. What did you want to say?"

"Well, I'm… What if I'm not a good dad, Bailey? It's just, I hadn't really considered kids already. Maybe within a few years, but not now. I don't know if I'm ready for it. If we are ready."

Bailey sighed. "Derek, you are one of the friendliest men I know. I think you'll make a great father and Meredith will make a very good mother. I know you've had your problems, but you'll do it good."

Derek smiled. Being a father… It was not what he had planned to do, but it seemed a logical next step. He knew he wanted children, but he thought it would take a few more years to think about it.

"Maybe… I had great support from some baby books when I was pregnant. You should go buy one and read it with Meredith. " She looked at him.

"Maybe I have to do that. Thank you, Miranda. I know we don't talk that much, but… Just thanks."

"You're welcome. And, you probably know it, but most dad's-to-be are nervous, you know. My husband had it too."

"Yeah, it's really odd actually. Since I've been together with Meredith I've considered the idea of having kids with her, but well… Now it is suddenly so real." He watched from under his eyelids to Miranda.

"As I said before, you'll make a wonderful dad. Just give yourself the time to adjust to the idea.

Oh, sorry Derek, I need to get back. Take care of Meredith. See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks again!"

Bailey walked to the hospital and just as Derek wanted to get in his car, he heard his name.

He turned around and he saw Addison. She looked kind of… sad and mad. "Oh… Addie. Hi."

"So, is it true?" she asked promptly. "Eh…", off course Derek knew what she was talking about, but how could he tell this to his ex-wife? "I suppose you want to know if Mer indeed is pregnant?"

She nodded. He couldn't hide a smile while he answered. "Yes, she is. That's why she wasn't feeling well. But, we want to keep it secret for a while."

"Well, congratulations. And I'll keep it a secret.", she tried to smile, but she still looked unhappy. Derek saw this, but he thought it was better to leave her alone. "Thank you Addison, but I have to get back now. Meredith doesn't now I'm here."

"Oh, ok. I-I'll see you." And she ran inside. Derek was afraid that she was crying… But he didn't feel guilty, there was too much good going on in his life, there just wasn't place for bad feelings. He was so happy that he could sing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading my story.**

**I'll try to keep the characters like they were created by Shonda Rhymes,**

**but I want romance, so they are gonna get more romance than drama :-)**

**Keep reviewing please, I want to know what I need to change!  
**

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

At home Meredith was feeling less happy. She was miserable. That little kid inside her womb made her feel so sick and tired. And Derek had disappeared, so she was scaring herself with the thought that he was gone. _What if he didn't want a baby? Or even worse: what if he didn't want a baby with me. What was she thinking? Off course Derek wouldn't leave me .He said that he was happy, so he was. He's not the dark and twisty one, I am. Maybe she'd better think of something else. Baby stuff… Names! _

And then, while she was trying to think of names, the door slammed.

"Meredith? Where are you?", a, too happy, voice asked. And when her pathetic-sounding voice answered "In the bathroom…" he started laughing. "Oh darling, is our little buddy giving you a rough time already?" She looked at him. And he understood the question marks in her eyes. "Meredith? Is there something wrong?"

"No." Okay, that sounded like a lie. Honesty. "Well, I was afraid you were gone. I think I'm going nuts." She looked at him.

Derek looked surprised. "Gone? You really think that I was going to leave my pregnant wife? Meredith, I love you and I am so happy with you and our baby! I will never leave you, honey. Not even when you're expecting 7 babies. " He chuckled. "And you are not crazy. You are pregnant. Hormones are rushing through your veins. Which brings us back to the fact that you are sitting on the bathroomfloor. You need to rest!"

Meanwhile, at the Hospital, Izzie and George were still not aware of what was going on. Christina said that both Meredith and Derek wouldn't come back until tomorrow, but that everything was fine.

"George, you are a bad liar yourself, so you should of have seen that Christina is lying. Meredith is not fine, there is something going on."

"B-but," stuttered George, "If there is something important, they'll tell us. We're her friends, no?"

Izzie sighed. "Off course they'll tell us… but I want to know it right now… Maybe we can help?"

George just handed over his phone. "Call her!"

"Oh, hey Meredith. It's Izzie. I just wondered… Are you allright?"

"Hi Izzie! Yeah, I'm allright… I just had an iron deficiency. So, I'm taking the day off. And Derek is staying with me, because I still feel a bit weak."

"Oh… right. Isn't he wonderful? So… Enjoy your day off, Mer! See you!"

"Bye Izzie, thanks for calling!"

She returned the phone to George. "She says she had an iron deficiency."

George smiled. "You see, everything is all right."

Izzie rolled with her eyes. "Are you serious? It was an excuse, George!"

They were still discussing when Bailey came in. "It's time for your rounds! Come on, move!"

George tried a few times to ask her something about Meredith, but when he saw her face, he closed his mouth immediately.

With that told, it's time to go back to the family Shepperd's place. Derek was super-excited about the pregnancy, a little too excited for Meredith… He wanted to read books with very original titles like 'What to expect when you're expecting' and talk all the time, night and day, about the baby.

"Derek, I know you are thrilled with this news, I am too, but I kind of need some girls time now… Maybe… could you call Christina?"

"Sure, my beloved treasure." Meredith looked irritated at him. "Oh, ok. Got it. That was too much… Sorry, honey, I'll just give you a moment while I take care of your person!"

"Thank you!" Now can I have a kiss?"

He didn't need to speak for answering that question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We have to tell you something**

"Hi Mark, Lexie, come in! Meredith is on her way, she forgot something."

Derek took their guests jackets and led them into the living room. They sat down and while Derek was serving the drinks, Meredith came in.

Lexie stood up and greeted her. "Hey sis! You look beautiful! Have you done something with you make-up? "

"Oh no, I'm just in a happy mood." She laughed: "Even I am sometimes in such a mood."

Derek and Meredith had planned to tell the news once they were all seated. So, they were a bit nervous, and nervousness hadn't got a very good influence on Meredith.

When she brought her drink – non-alcoholic off course- she dropped it. "Oh, what am I doing?"

Derek jumped up, maybe a little too enthusiastic, and said: " I'll clean it up, Mer and I'll get you a new one."

Mark and Lexie looked at each other with a face that said: 'What's going on?'.

They only had to wait 15 minutes to tell the news, but it were the hardest minutes of their lives. Usually it was so very easy to talk with Mark and Lexie, but today they hadn't any idea.

"Dinner's ready!"

While everybody was serving themselves, Meredith started talking.

"Well.. we let you come here for a special reason."

"Oh, we hadn't figured that out yet.", interrupted Mark with a blink.

She took Derek's hand. "Yeah… we are a bit nervous to tell it. It's important news for us."

Derek couldn't take it anymore and just popped it out: " We are expecting a baby!"

And, boy, faces of both couples were fan-tas-tic! Derek smiled his magic smile, Meredith was looking proud an very happy – well… the happiest that dark and twisty Meredith could look like. Lexie was looking so excited, it was like she was pregnant herself and Mark was the first to speak again. "Aaah… damn it, now I can't flirt with you again!" With that icebreaker, the felicitations started. Mark gave Derek a 'good job'-look and hugged. Lexie was talking high because of the excitement. "Wow, sis, that's great! How long do you know this? When is your due date? How are you feeling?"

Meredith took all the time to answer these questions. Mark wasn't that interested in those girls things, so the guys were going to sit in the sitting-room.

"I hadn't expect that kind of news, man! I've always thought you would have children first, but not so soon.", Mark said. "Yeah, it was a surprise for us also, but I am… so happy, Mark. Everyone always says that being a dad affects you more than you think, and I have to agree… It does. But I guess you have to experience that by yourself."

Mark looked to the ground, talking about feelings wasn't his strongest side. "That's right. I don't know if Addison told this to you, but… she aborted my baby."

Derek jumped out of his chair. "She had an abortion!"

"Yes, she did… a few months after you left. I didn't want her to do that, but she only said she wanted your baby, not mine."

Derek was already seated again. He laid his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I am sorry, mate, I didn't know that." His face looked apologetic.

"That's life, but, I just wanted you to know that: I know how it feels to have your girlfriend expecting a baby."

Back to the happy ones in the house: Meredith and Lexie.

"I am still not used to the idea that I'm going to be a mom and Derek a dad. It is so weird…"

Lexie looked worried. "But you are happy, though?"

"Off course! I have never been more sure about something: Derek, me and our baby." When she said this last word, she caressed her belly.

"Can you see it already? That your pregnant?". She looked over the table and Meredith stood up. "I don't know", she said doubtfully, "Now I know I'm pregnant, I am starting to realize all the signs I hadn't noticed before today."

"And you really have no idea about how long?", her sister asked.

"Not too long I guess, maybe a month, or two. It's stupid, isn't it? I'm a doctor, I see pregnant women all the time, and I don't see it when I'm pregnant myself." She looked confused, doubting about herself.

"But you didn't expect this Mer, I think it's quite normal. It's not like you're already due next month!"

They hugged and returned to their boys.

"So, are you girls done with your baby talk?", Mark asked with his rough and unbelievable sexy voice.

Since Meredith knew that Derek wasn't capable of being quiet about the baby for longer than a minute, she started laughing. Lexie knew what she meant. "And Derek and you probably talked all the time about cool, macho man stuff?"

Meanwhile, Derek stood up and was already standing behind Meredith. He didn't have a clue how to withhold this news for a few more weeks.

"I think we'll give you two, well three actually, some time alone, ey?" Lexie asked, watching Mark for some support. "Yeah, indeed. You have a lot to talk about. And actually, it was enough baby stuff for me today", he blinked.

And they said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**I wanted to make something clear: I know that the summary of my story says that**

**it's the beginning of season 3.**

**Well, that's just the trigger. In the rest of the story, I just chose the couples and characters I like**

**the most. So, Mark and Lexie weren't dating in season 3, but I like them, so they are in my story :-)**

**Hope you enjoy, and please keep sending reviews! It motivates me very much!  
**

**Chapter 5: Ex-wives and friends**

Derek was off to Joe's, so his girlfriend and Christina could have some private time. He was glad to see that Meredith was as happy as he was with the baby, but he understood also that she needed some time to talk with 'her person'. He hoped to come across someone he knew. Two hours alone in a bar wasn't his idea of a nice evening.

At Meredith's, Christina was –finally- arrived. Christina was surprised when Derek called her; she didn't talk with him that much.

When he explained that Meredith wasn't feeling well and she asked him to call her, she was ready to leave immediately. But Derek said they had guests, so she agreed to come afterwards.

Their 'reunion' was strange, strange for 'normal' people. Christina just sat on the bed where Meredith was lying on. They just sat like that for 5 minutes.

Christina broke the silence: "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes, we are. I don't understand it myself," she said when Christina made a face," but it's like this is meant to be. It's like this is the ultimate proof of Derek and me."

"Oh god, Mer, what are those hormones doing with you? 'The ultimate proof of Derek and me'? What has happened with dark and twisty?"

"Yeah, I know, it's bad.", she smiled.

"But you're obviously happy, so… congratulations! Do I have to give you baby presents or hugs?", she asked, barely meaning it.

"No! Don't you even think about something like that!"

"Okay, 'cause that would mean the end of our friendship."

And then they started laughing, like they never have laughed.

At Joe's, Derek had talked a bit with Joe and a few other visitors. When he was about to pay his bill, someone came stand next to him at the bar. Addison.

Derek thought for a second that he just would leave, but he knew he couldn't do that. If Addison had questions, he needed to answer them. They had been very happy together so the best he could do is being honest towards her.

"Hi Addison, how are you?", he asked friendly.

"I am confused."

"Is that because of me and Meredith or something else?"

"I don't know why it affects me so much, that you and Meredith are expecting a child. I don't have feelings for you anymore, but still…"

Derek was silent for a moment, surprised by such a sudden honesty. "Maybe… because you've always thought we'd have children one day."

"I hate that idea Derek!", she started crying, "With me you weren't ready, and with her… you suddenly are. I've always thought that you maybe didn't want kids, but now it seems like you didn't want kids with me." That last word, she almost screamed. Derek tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

"I don't know either why I didn't want children than, Addison. I just know that I want them now, with Meredith. And I am sorry if that hurts you, but it is the truth."

"I know Derek," she loosened his grip, "And I am happy for you, Derek. I know you are going to be a great dad, remember that."

"Thank you. Is there is anything else, you always can talk to me. But…"

"Yeah, just go home Derek, go take care of your wife and your baby."

"Ok, thanks. Sorry. Goodbye."

"Bye Derek."

Derek arrived home just when Christina started her car. They waved and he went in. Meredith was sitting on the couch, watching a stupid movie. "Hi, honey, how was your evening at Joe's?"

"Quite relaxing until I ran into Addison, but we talked and I think she's okay now."

"Yeah, it's probably tough for her. She remains alone and you are going to be a daddy, it is quite a difference."

"Yes, you are right. But she can't blame me for being happy.", he said stubborn.

She kissed and hugged him. "Off course not, you have that right. And our baby needs a daddy, the best daddy there is. And that's you."

"Thank you for saying that, love. I love you."

"I love you too, Derek." She was silent for a minute, but then she asked: "Do you think it's already visible that I'm pregnant?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… maybe a little. We need to see a gynecologist tomorrow, so we know how long you're pregnant."

"How long _we_ are pregnant, you mean.", Meredith said with a smile.

"Oooh, I love this. You are so lovely and happy, not so dark and twisty anymore."

"You really think I was dark and twisty?"

"No, I was just teasing you, Mer." He started tickling her.

After a very emotional day, it was clear that both Meredith and Derek were very happy with this unexpected news. So happy that they didn't think about their future confrontation with Izzie, George and Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is actually a very short chapter, but it's just a transition to the next chapters. **

**People who love George and Izzie (not as a couple), you'll love the next chapters!  
**

**Chapter 6: Should we?**

"Good morning, sweetheart!", Derek said enthusiastically.

Meredith just muttered for an answer.

"Oh, you're still the same in the morning. I was already worried I had to live with a constant happy you.", he laughed.

"Not in the mood for jokes Derek. Just give me a minute."

He decided to prepare a good breakfast – he was going to start his first day as a daddy very good: with healthy juice and healthy food. They were going to see the gynecologist today, which meant their first contact with the baby.

"Here you are! Are you feeling better after a shower?"

"Better, but still not good. I guess this is what they call morning sickness."

"Here, I made you some breakfast, it'll help."

"Thank you, honey, but a kiss would make me feel a lot better"

Derek chuckled. "Well, I can help you with that, I guess."

DANG! Derek and Meredith turned around and saw George.

"Er… Hi… I was leaving or at least… I was trying to do that." He had his typical nervous George-face.

"That's okay, George, you live here too.", Derek said. But Meredith noticed something strange, usually he didn't leave the room when he saw them kiss…

"George, what have you heard?", she asked him suspiciously.

"I – I heard nothing, although… maybe… I thought that I understood morning sickness, but… well… are you still feeling ill? You had an iron deficiency or something?" And he really tried, but it didn't look convincing.

"Give it up George, you're a doctor. You know how to recognize a pregnant woman.", the proud daddy smiled.

He sighed and smiled. "So, then actually I can congratulate you two?"

He didn't wait for an answer and just hugged Meredith. "It's wonderful! Are you happy, Merdith?"

He held her shoulders and watched her.

"Yes, I am. I don't know why or how, but I'm happy."

"Congrats to you too, Dr. Shepperd!"

They shook hands, but Derek had to say this: "George, Meredith and I are having a baby, you'll really have to learn to call me Derek."

Meredith just stood and watched. Her best friend and her boyfriend were like friends now.

This baby brought a positive vibe through her life.

The ride to Seattle Grace was… strange. George was non-stop smiling, Derek was whistling, Meredith was feeling how strange the situation was and Izzie looked very annoyed.

"I had to do a caesarian section yesterday.", George said. Meredith coughed. "Oh, sorry Meredith, I didn't mean…"

"Okay, what's going on here! There is something going on, and I want to know what!". Izzie had raised her voice. "Seriously!" And everybody was quiet.

"Oh come on! George, what's wrong?". She was almost begging him.

Derek sighed. "Meredith, let's tell her. She's one of your best friends."

Izzie was looking very curious.

"It's nothing bad, it's actually very good news." Meredith started, "Derek and I, we are expecting a baby!"

Well, Izzie's reaction was not very normal. She said she was happy, but it was clear that there was something wrong. George didn't want to confront her with whatever was wrong in the car, where everybody'd be able to hear it.

"So, you are going to be a real family. I'm very glad for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**It's really nice to see how many people are reading my story!**

**And please keep sending reviews with tips, remarks, etc...**

**What I would like to ask you today: at the end of this chapter there's**

**a mystery person. So let's play a little game: if you can guess**

**who this person is, I'll send you chapter 8 and 9 in preview.**

**The next upload will be on Friday, and on Wednesday I'll**

**send the previews.**

**About the mystery person: you can guess everything! So a known character,**

**a mistery girl or guy. I won't tell you how many details you can give!**

** Just think about it. **

**Answers before Wednesday, July 14th 2010!**

**Thank you anyway for reading!  
**

**Chapter 7: Izzie, what's going on?**

Izzie was silent for the rest of the day. When they asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer or she just muttered something.

"You, erm, you want to go take a drink, Izzie? Maybe we can go at Joe's?", George proposed. Izzie smiled. "I can't hide anything for you, hey? I'll be ready in a minute."

"You need a best friend, obviously." He went to get dressed.

***** At Joe's*****

"George? Thank you!"

"Joe, can we have two cokes?"

Izzie smiled. "So, how was your day, George?"

"We are not here to talk about my day. What's wrong? Why aren't you happy with the baby? You love babies!"

She started sobbing. "It's not that I'm not happy for them, it's just… I never told you this. I haven't told anyone. When I was sixteen, I met this guy, Angelo. We were so in love with each other." She smiled, "And we were naïve. You know, like real teenagers, we thought we were going to last forever. He was my first big love, so I slept with him." George just nodded understandingly.

"And three months after our break-up, I did a pregnancy test. The trailer girl was going to have a baby? I wasn't mature enough to raise a kid!"

"So you had an abortion? Is that the reason why you reacted like this?", he asked.

She sighed. "We were poor… We didn't even had money for an abortion. About 6 months later I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. And I made another couple very happy. They adopted her."

"Oh, Izzie!" He hugged her. "I didn't know that! I'm so sorry for you…"

They were both silent for a while.

George coughed."Can I ask something?"

"Yes," Izzie whispered in response, "I've told you all this. You probably have a few questions."

"What's her name? Have you ever seen her after she was born? Was the adoption your choice?"

Izzie chuckled. "That are a lot of questions, but I'll answer them. Her name is Hannah, but that was the choice of her adoption parents. I always thought of her as my little Emily.

I have seen her a few times after she was born. When she was 7 and she had cancer. Now she is 14 and the last thing I heard of her, is that she's a healthy teen."

She paused a moment. It was a lot to deal with for George, and it was the first time Izzie had talked so much about her little Emily.

"And then your last question: was the abortion my choice? Yes and no. I knew that if I had this baby, I would never get out of the trailer park. I would never been able to go to medical school. But you know me, I love babies. And I loved babies when I was a teenager. So if I had been in a better situation, I would have chosen to keep my baby. And then I'd be already a mom, George. I would have a perfect daughter." She had tears in her eyes.

"I really don't know what to say, Izzie. But I do think you've done the right thing. At least Emily has a chance at a good life right now. She won't be another kid that gets pregnant at sixteen. You broke the circle. And believe me, one day, you'll be a mommy. And you will be a perfect mommy with perfect little fair-haired kids." He hugged her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, but then Izzie got up. "I need to be alone. I'm going for a walk."

"Okay," George said, "Call me if you need me. Bye!"

"Bye."

After Izzie left, George heard someone get closer.

"Was that your girlfriend?", a strange voice said. "She looks like she could be your girlfriend."

George didn't turn around. This was way too exciting. "No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. And that last thing you said, was that a compliment?"

"Oh yes, it was.", the stranger answered. George felt a hand on his shoulder. "I saw you. You look kinda cute."

George turned around. He looked at the prettiest face ever, and felt the stranger's lips on his. This was what he had missed.

**Don't forget to answer for the game! Just send the answer in a personal message!**

**xoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Nobody won the game! You all went for the obvious, like Callie or Lexie ;-)**

**You can guess a few more days although, because the answer isn't in this**

**chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please keep sending reviews, I love them!**

**Even the bad ones, if they are justified!**

**xoxo  
**

**Chapter 8: I will destroy anyone who tries to harm them**

George and Izzie had quite an emotional begin of the day.

Back to Meredith and Derek who were about to see their baby for the first time. Derek and Meredith assumed that Addison wouldn't do the examination herself, so they waited for another doctor.

"Are you nervous?", Meredith asked Derek. "I'm not really nervous, I'm rather excited. You?"

"I hope everything is all right with him. Or her."

"Everything will be okay Meredith. We will have a perfect little son or daughter. What would you like? A boy or a girl?", he asked while he soothed her.

"I don't know… It doesn't matter for me. But when it's a boy, I hope it has your hair. And your eyes."

He kissed her on the cheek. "And if it is a girl, I hope she has your beautiful smile. And a little of your perseverance. You never freak out, you know you can handle it. That's why I love you."

"If we have a boy and he's as romantic as you are, his girlfriend will be the luckiest girl in the world."

Derek made a face. "Oh god, can we not talk about our kid's boy or girlfriend… That's a little too early for my fatherhood to digest."

They both laughed.

"Grey, Meredith?"

"Addison?", Derek asked. He walked to her and said: "You don't have to do this. I know this is difficult for you…"

Meredith approached with a questioning face. "I'm going to take care of your family Derek. We are grown-ups and you both know that I'm the best gynecologist here. So you can follow me."

Derek and Meredith followed her to her office.

"Take a seat."

Meredith asked first if Addison was sure about this.

"Yes, Meredith. It's okay. You have moved on, so I'm going to move on also. Just relax. I will ask you some questions first."

Derek took Meredith's hand and they both sat down.

"How are you feeling, Meredith? Any complains or worries?"

Meredith answered. "No, actually I'm fine. I have the normal thingies. Moring sickness, tired, …"

"Okay, that's very normal. And do you have an idea about the duration of your pregnancy?"

"I think I am about two months, but I'm not very sure. My periods were a little irregular for the last four months."

"Okay, we'll do an echo to examine that. If you could lay down on the table and shove down your pants a little."

Meredith did what Addison asked. Derek was over the 'It's-Addison'-situation and just smiled.

"So, let's see if we can get a good picture of your baby. Aaah, here it is. I'm gonna do a few measurements. Then can I see how old he or she already is."

Addison did her work and our happy couple was waiting anxiously. "Is everything okay with the baby?", Derek asked.

Addison looked surprised. "Yes, off course! Your baby is doing very well. How far did you think you are, Meredith?"

"About two months."

"Okay… I think you are already about 13 weeks. Which is 3 months. Congratulations! Want to hear the heartbeat?"

They just nodded. A little amazed about how soon their baby would be there.

And then a magical noise filled the room. The sign that everything was perfect. Derek blinked his tears away. _This is my dream coming true .I'm going to be a daddy. I'm having a baby with the love of my life. Not everything is perfect like when I was with Addison, but my life feels so much more like I want it now. It's exciting. And I'm responsible for another human life now. _

"Derek, Are you okay?", Meredith asked. Derek wasn't a man who cried very much. She hoped that there wasn't a problem.

Addison left the room quietly while she said something about paperwork.

"Okay?", he laughed, "That is the biggest understatement of my life! I don't think there are words to describe how I feel. I am happy. You and our little one mean the world to me now."

"I love you Derek. I know I wasn't always sure about you and our relationship. And actually, I've never really considered having kids as an option. Until I met you. You make me happy every day. I fall in love with you, every single day."

When Addison entered the room, she found her ex-husband and Meredith in an intense hug.

Addison coughed. "Excuse me…"

"Ow", Derek whipped away his tears. "Sorry."

Dr. Montgomery smiled. "I've seen worse reactions. Although 'worse' is not the good word. More emotional."

"Do I have to pay attention to something?", Meredith asked. She was going to do everything perfect.

"Well the usual things. Eating healthy and don't work too much. Rest is very important in a pregnancy. But I guess Derek will watch you and your baby carefully."

Derek just took Meredith's hand in response.

Addison swallowed. "I wanted to make one thing clear. I know I had a hard time with the news, but I am sincerely happy for you guys. Derek will make a wonderful father, and you Meredith, you are already so committed to you pregnancy… You will be a great mom."

Meredith was crying now. "Oh these crazy hormones! It's just… reassuring to know that you are supporting us, as a couple. Thank you."

Derek was happy with what he saw next: His ex-wife and his girlfriend hugged.

"I'll see you in three weeks, Meredith, Derek. Take care!"

"B-bye, and thank you for today."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a very short chapter, but the next ones are pretty long, so don't worry!**

**Here you'll get the answer to the 'who's the mystery person'-question.**

**Please send me in a review whether you think if this story line is possible.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Zazoe xoxo  
**

**Chapter 9: It's a boy?**

George woke up the next morning. His night was extraordinary. Although they had slept only one time with each other, George knew that this relationship was different. More intense, more important.

"I usually don't make out with men.", George said the next morning. "Actually, I've never kissed a guy."Peter laughed. "I thought something like that. But your lack of experience is really cute."

George grinned. "Yeah… you made something clear. It's like a hole in my body was filled, but I didn't know the existence of it. Thank you." Peter said nothing, and kissed George.

"I don't know if I'm really gay, Peter. You'll have to give me some time to figure things out. Maybe I am bisexual or… I don't know. The only thing I know for sure right now, is that I'm in love with you, Peter. It's strange. I never looked at a guy. And then you… This feels so right." George sighed.

"You don't have to worry, George. I understand it's confusing. We'll do everything slowly.

Do you want to tell someone?"

"I don't know if you noticed it, but this is a very big house for one person. So I think a few of my friends heard us…" They both laughed. Peter wondered: 'What do we do now? Do I need to sneak out?"

"No, off course not!", George said. "I'll go down and prepare them. Actually, I think it's only Izzie today. She's my best friend. And then there are also Meredith and Derek. They are expecting a baby. Anyway, I'm going to tell Iz."

He got in his jeans and went to the living room.

Izzie was making pancakes and giggled when he came down. "Oh, you are awake. Thought you'd be in bed a little longer after your… night."

"Yeah… I wanted to say something about that. Just… don't be shocked if you see who it is."

"Oh god no, George! Don't tell me you've slept with an attending!"

"No, no, that's not it." He heard Peter. "You can come down."

Izzie was smiling and waiting. As Peter walked down the stairs, Izzie laughed. "A threesome George? That girl must be a beauty…"

George looked at his feet. "No," he muttered, "This is Peter, Izzie." Peter grabbed George's hand.

Izzie and George stared at each other. "This is Peter." George repeated. "He is my boyfriend."

"Oh." Izzie swallowed. "Are you gay?" She stared from under her eyelids.

"I don't know what I am, Izzie. But I do know that I like Peter."

Izzie looked like she had seen an elephant dancing.

Peter whispered into George's ear: "Is she okay?" George nodded.

"Izz?" She walked to George and hugged him. "Okay. You and Peter are a couple. It's gonna take a little time to get used to the idea. But your eyes are sparkling, and Peter looks like a really nice guy. I'm happy for you."

George kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Izzie, you don't know how much this means to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Grandma Shepherd**

"Hey, mom. It's Derek."

"Derek! Finally! Are you alright?"

"I am fine, mother. But I was talking last night with Meredith, and we agreed that we'd like to see you again. It's been a long time, you know."

"I couldn't agree more. I am dying to see you again! And Meredith off course! So when are you coming?"

"We would like you to come over. We have redecorated the house, but we have a few things that we have to give a place, but we don't exactly know where and how."

And that wasn't a lie. Te nursery had to be decorated.

"Oh, okay. I'll come over. When can I come?"

"You should check your mailbox. Print your ticket, pack your bags and go to the airport."

"You've planned this! For your house? I do not believe a word of it Derek! What's going on?"

"Jump on that plane, ma! I'll pick you up at the airport tonight."

"But…"

"Bye mom! I love you"

Derek burst out into laughter when he hung up. "Djeeez, my mom notices everything! She was like interrogating me! I think we'll have like a half an hour till she demands to know what's going on!"

"I'll be glad when everybody knows. It's difficult to hide it for everybody. I feel like I am lying to my friends and co-workers."

"Yeah, indeed. But we will have to tell it at work. You can't do heavy or dangerous work."

"We have to tell it first to Richard. He was my mother's big love, so he'll be like a granddad for the baby. And Derek, I can work normal. I feel fine. Morning sickness is fading away and I am less tired."

"You really have to promise me that you won't overdo yourself. That's not healthy for you and the baby."

"I want this baby as much as you do, so I won't bring the baby nor myself in danger, Derek."

"I know that. Anyways, how do you want to tell our closer colleagues? Callie, Arizona, Alex or Owen?"

"Well, Alex knows it already. Izzie has texted him the news. He is fine, by the way. Weather is good in France. And then Owen. Christina promised to keep it quiet. So we probably should invite Callie, Arizona, Christina and Owen for a dinner-party. And for the other colleagues, we can hang up an announcement in the hospital."

"I"d like to tell them in person, since I still am the Chief of Surgery. But we will have to quick, I think you won't be able to hide your little baby belly." He glanced down when he said that.

"Yeah, indeed." She took of her shirt and looked in the mirror. Derek caressed her stomach.

"You are beautiful, Meredith." He kissed her belly button.

Derek's pager went off. "Crap, an emergency craniotomy. I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay. B-bye!"

"Byebye"

When Derek left, Izzie entered the house. Meredith went to the living room.

"Hey, Izz! You had an early shift today?"

"Yeah. Glad I am home…", she sighed, "But how are you feeling today? You've had your doctor's appointment?"

Meredith smiled. "Yes, we had. I'm fine and our baby is perfectly healthy. We even heard his heartbeat."

"That's wonderful! And are you going to tell it to the others? Although," she said with a serious face, " you'd better wait until you are in your second trimester. But you know that yourself."

"We are having a dinner party next week. You are invited and George, Callie and Arizona, Owen and Christina, Mark and Lexie and Derek's mom."

"Oh Carolyn is coming! Does she know?"

"No, we are going to tell her tonight. I was on my way to buy some baby clothes for in the nursery. Guess she'll get it when she sees them."

"That's an awesome idea? Can I come? I adore baby clothes!"

"Yeah, definitely! I was about to leave, but if you want to.."

"I'm ready!"

The baby shop was around the corner, so they didn't take the car.

"Mer, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, off course. Ask me everything."

"Was this… Had you planned this baby?"

"No. Actually we had never discussed having kids. This just happened.", she looked at Izzie, "and I am really so happy that it did. I never thought of myself as a mother, but this feels just right."

"You've never thought of an abortion?"

"No! Why would I? I have a job, I have an amazing boyfriend and I am happy to be a mom, with Derek."

Izzie was silent. And that was not normal.

"Izzie? Why do you ask me this?"

"I… No, it's nothing Mer. Just wondering."

"I know you didn't ask that for no reason. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

Izzie didn't want to be sad, so she put up her happy face and mood."So baby stuff! What do you want to buy today?"

"Well, I do need maternity clothing. And I want some rompers and T-shirts. And soothers. The big things I need to choose with Derek."

"Okay! Where do we start?"

The shop was not very big, but they had a lot of stuff. A lot.

Izzie walked to every little cute thing, while she was cheerfully saying that 'everything was SO cute!'.

Meredith was overwhelmed, but there was a saleswoman who came to help them.

"Hello, ladies, can I help you?"

"Oh yes, thank you. Well, I am 3 months pregnant.", Meredith started.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. So now I need some maternity pants, shirts and dresses. And I also wanted to buy some little baby thingies like soothers and T-shirts. For telling her or his grandma and granddad and her godparents."

"Then you are at the perfect place. The maternity clothes are over-there, the baby clothes are upstairs and the soothers and bibs are next to the pay desk. If you need any help, just ask."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"Izz, I'm going to try on some pants. Can you come?"

She laid little baby shirt back in the closet and followed Meredith.

When Meredith had tried on some of the clothes, it was obvious that you could see that she was pregnant. She sighed. "I don't understand how I have been able to hide it so long."

"Yeah, you look already quite pregnant. But you are a really beautiful pregnant woman."

"Thank you! But we will go to see the baby clothes now."

"Yes!"

"Izzie, I regret Alex when you'll be pregnant. The poor guy will have to deal with a mother-zilla!"

They laughed together.

When Meredith and Izzie came home, they showed their new stuff to Derek, who was back home. He was a huge fan of the 'My dad rocks'-shirts.

He whispered in Meredith's ear: "Tonight, you and I, are going to make love. You look insanely hot in those dresses. I'll have to keep you close to me, if I want to be sure that there isn't another man who will take you home."

"I can't love another man. Not so much as I love you Derek."

And the doorbell rang.

Derek cursed. "Damn, I forgot about my mom! She has taken the bus, I guess. Izzie, can you take the stuff to the room. You know," and he said this very quiet, "the nursery."

Izzie ran upstairs.

"Hi Mom! How are you!", Derek said enthusiastically. He hugged his mother.

"Don't you ever dare to wait so long with calling me!", she said severe. And then with a softer voice: "I missed you, Derek."

"I missed you to mom. And we will try to see you more often. It has just been a little difficult over-here. You know: the divorce, work stuff."

Misses Shepherd turned to Meredith. She scanned her from top to toe and hugged her.

"How are you Meredith? Everything ok here?"

"Yeah, we are doing perfect here. In Seattle."

She eyed at Derek and he took his mother's hand. "Mom, do you know what I told about the decoration of the house?"

"Off course! So, where do you need me?"

"Upstairs."

Derek showed his mother the way to the future nursery and Meredith followed them. Both very nervous.

They stopped in front of the door. Mer and Der held hands as the granny-to-be opened the door.

She walked into the room, very slowly and stared at the baby affaires. She took a little shirt in her hands, looked at in and turned to her son and her daughter-in-law.

With tears in her eyes she walked up to Meredith and whispered: "Are you pregnant?".

"Yes, Carolyn. Me and Derek are having a baby."

Carolyn started crying. She hugged Meredith and Derek. Said them that they made her so happy. Kissed her son and told him she was so proud.

When she had stopped crying and was a little less emotional, she sat down on the bed in the room.

"I still can't believe my son is going to be a daddy. I hadn't expect that! Maybe a wedding, but not already a baby! But don't get me wrong: I have never been more happy."

Derek stood behind Meredith with his arms around her waist. And he smiled. And had tears in his eyes. His mom's consent was really important for him. "Yeah, we didn't do it the old-school way. But I'm glad you are happy."

"Off course I'm happy! But tell me, why haven't you told me that you wanted kids. It would have calmed me a little."

"Yeah… well. We didn't know we wanted kids either. This pregnancy was a surprise for me and Meredith." He grinned.

"Oh. Okay. The main thing is that you are happy. And you are going to make a great dad, baby. And off course you will be a very good mother. Make sure he doesn't spoil your baby."

"Spoil him!", Derek shouted with a smile on his face, "Why would I spoil my son?"

"Your son? It's a boy?", Carolyn asked surprised.

"No, it was just in terms of speaking. It's easier to talk about him or her than about 'it'. We'll have to find him or her a cute name until he or she is born."

With these words, the emotional part of the afternoon was over. Carolyn gave Meredith advice, talked in private with Derek and then she went to the supermarket. If Derek and his Meredith were going to tell the news to their friends tonight, they wouldn't have to cook.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody!**

**I came back from my vacation in Greece about 2 days ago, and here I am, posting again!**

**If you ever visit Greece: Athens is a really dirty city, but also very beautiful!**

**Anyway, this one is a very exciting chapter! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all**

**feel the love in this chapter! And there is a little mistake in my previous chapter:**

**Miranda knows already about the pregnancy. So I'll adjust that scene!  
**

**If there are any Nick Pitera fans reading: he has a little role in this chapter, and I might**

**use him again in my future chapters. If you don't know him: go check him out on YouTube:**

**.com/goonieman86 . He is an amazing singer!**

**Enjoy reading and please send me a review!**

**zazoe xoxo  
**

**Chapter 11: 'The' Party**

The announcement would be very original. Meredith had ordered special placemats with a picture of an echo. So they just had to wait until someone saw that picture and figured it out.

Meredith kissed Derek.

"Nervous?"

Derek just nodded. He was calmer with his mom around, but still this was a big step for both of them. They had been through some rough times, but they were happy now and they were thrilled to tell everyone.

The door-bell rang.

Meredith, who wore a big sweater, opened the door and welcomed Mark, Lexie, Christina and Owen. Their shifts had ended about 30 minutes ago, so they came directly from the hospital.

Owen, who was the only one of this group who didn't know about the baby, thanked Meredith for the invitation. "It's going to be a good night. Thanks for the invitation. Just an evening with friends. Who else is coming?"

"Callie and Arizona are coming. And Derek's mom, George and Izzie are already here."

"Oh, I haven't met Derek's mother.", Owen said, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Derek. They are cooking."

Owen walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, he's gone. I just want to say this: don't mention the placemats.", Meredith whispered.

"George, Izzie, Carolyn and Derek won't mention it either."

"Erm, okay. Why?", Christina asked.

Meredith smiled. "You'll see. And you'll understand it immediately."

They all went to the living room where Derek, the perfect host, was pouring out the drinks already. Izzie was enthusiastically chatting, while Derek let in Callie and Arizona. They had a feeling that there was a special reason for this dinner, but didn't say anything. They all met Derek's mother, who loved it that she could cook for such a big group. And she felt quite young, surrounded by all these friends of her son.

_Derek is surrounded by a fine group of friends. They are laughing and having a good time. And then Meredith… she is such a nice girl. She makes him see differences, more nuances. The moment I saw her, it was clear that she had to be the mother of his children. The love of his life._

In the living room Christina was showing some YouTube video to Meredith. She had discovered this weird, and awesome, singer on the site.

"Oh djeezes," Owen sighed.

"What?", asked Derek.

"Christina found this singer on Youtube, and she is kind of obsessed with him. It's some kind of freaky guy who has a high and a low voice. Really strange."

"A high and a low voice? Yeah, these girls… they need a hot singer or actor from time to time… Anyway, how is he called, that singer?"

Owen called Christina. "What's the name of that hotshot singer of yours again?"

"Nick Pitera! And he's not that hot."

Callie joined the conversation. "Oh yeah, I know him. Arizona has seen him live. She used to live in Minnesota, where he lives."

"Yeah, indeed.", Arizona confirmed, "Very good singer. But if this can make you happy, Owen: he's gay."

"Thought something like that."

Derek saw his mother leaving the kitchen with a plate of meat.

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready."

They all walked to the table.

Meredith and Derek held hands under the table, calming each-other. Arizona and Callie smiled, because they had an idea of what was coming. Owen and Christina were squabbling about YouTube,

Izzie was complimenting Carolyn and George was trying not to look at the placemats.

"Why are you here in Seattle, misses Shepherd?", Arizona asked.

"You can say Carolyn, and I just wanted to visit my son and Meredith. It has been a long time since I've been here."

Meredith and Derek survived until the dessert, but then they were really hoping that someone looked at his placemat. And fast.

Christina saw their nervousness and decided to help them. She started to remove the cloth.

Owen looked at her like she was going nuts. "You are cleaning up the table? Nice." He looked at Derek and laughed. "Can you have this kind of parties more? It has a good influence on her."

Derek just smiled.

And then it was Callie who rescued them. She showed them the placemat and said: "Maybe when you have the baby shower?"

Izzie and George smiled and Christina was enjoying Owen's face.

Arizona stood up and went to congratulate Meredith. Soon there was excitement, and everybody was laughing and talking.

"You knew all about this?", Owen asked Christina, smiling.

""Duh… She's my best friend. But they wanted to tell you in person. And to be honest… Your face was worth the waiting."

Christina and Meredith were now laughing.

"You are lucky she's such a robot sometimes.", Owen said to Meredith, "I don't know if any other person could have kept this kind of news."

Meredith hugged Christina. "Hey, she's a pro. And she'll be an amazing godmother."

She looked serious, and now it was Owen's turn to laugh with his girlfriend's face.

"G-godmother?"

Mer took her by her shoulders. "You said it yourself: you are my best friend. And I know you're not a professional with kids, but I know you will be the godmother of our firstborn."

Christina had tears in her eyes. Owen hugged her. "She's right, Christina. You will be a great godmother. You don't need to cry over something that is meant to be."

Christina wiped her tears. "I am not crying. But I will be your baby's godmother, Mer."

They hugged (Yeah, a baby meant they could hug more).

After this emotional moment, Derek took Meredith's hand. "I am going to Mark now. You don't want to miss his face." He chuckled.

Christina followed them.

"Hey, Mark, wanna meet your colleague?", Derek said as he presented Christina.

"Isn't pregnant dementia something for the pregnant lady?", Mark answered. "We work already together. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot that for a moment." He smiled. "I meant like a colleague for the baby. Since Christina is going to be godmother, you will be..."

"Godfather?", Mark whispered.

"You got that quite quick." *Magic Derek Smile* "Do you, Mark Sloan, want to be the godfather of my first child?", Derek asked formal.

"Are you sure about that?", Mark asked to hide his shock.

Derek rolled with his eyes. "You really can't be serious?"

Lexie smiled. "I'm trying to teach him." She sighed. "But it ain't really working…"

"Apparently." Said Meredith.

"Yes, I will. I will take good care of your baby, whenever he or she needs me." Mark said seriously.

Derek and Meredith sighed in relief. "Thank you, mate! It means a lot to me."

It hadn't been necessary for them to discuss the godparents of their baby. Christina and Mark were maybe not very good with kids, but they were reliable. And if anything would happen to Meredith or Derek, their baby would have a great pair of godparents.

And off course it was a logical choice. Christina and Meredith were inseparable, like twin sisters. Mark, on the other hand, was Derek's best friend since Medical school, well… besides the sleeping with Addy.

"Do you and Christina want kids, Owen?" Callie asked.

Owen seemed a little overwhelmed with this question . "Erm… Gosh… We haven't really discussed it. Yeah, I mean… I don't really know. Those little fellas are pretty cute, but I'm not sure if we can raise a kid." He looked a little uncomfortable. Arizona noticed.

"Yeah, it's a difficult topic for the most couples. We had discussions about it too.", Arizona said. Callie smiled. "Glad we sorted that out. I don't think you can build a relationship if you don't have the same opninion about kids."

As they watched at each other, they hugged and kissed. They knew they wanted kids, but it had also been a very difficult decision for them.

"You two do have the same opinion about kids apparently.", Owen grinned.


	12. Author's note 1

Hello everybody!

I'm sorry that I haven't posted a next chapter… I'm getting a little bit behind on my writing, because of the vacation. But I will be posting soon, I'm writing on this moment and I have some great ideas for the rest of my story.

But I could use your help! What would you like to see happen in my story? Which talks should Meredith and Derek have? Who should hook up? Should George come out to his friends? If you have any ideas, please send them to me in a reply

Thanks for reading, waiting and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody,**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**But I'll give you one of the most romantic chapters I've written.**

**And I'm working on the Alex/Izzie thing. He is currently on a tour in Europe,**

**I've mentioned it a few chapters ago, when he was in France. I'm not that big**

**of a fan of Alex, but you are, according to the many reviews :p!  
**

**I hope you like it! **

**Please review!  
**

**Chapter 12: Amazing Moments**

"Thanks for coming.!", Derek said as he stood by the door. "See you next week!"

Everybody was gone. It had been quite a night, very exhausting for a pregnant woman. And her boyfriend.

"God, I am glad they're gone.", Meredith sighed. "I am so tired." She sat down and put her hand on her stomach. Derek walked to her and sat next to her. He held her in his hands and caressed her. It was like he held an precious treasure in his hands. A diamond, the most important thing in the world.

He started whispering in her ear. "We've been through a lot lately. And we have had some starting issues. But you make me happy. Every day, you bring joy in my life. You make me see differences. You are my breath. You make me want to live. You made me want kids.

You give me my hope back. I want to hope with you, I want to breathe with you, I want you to be mine, forever.

I want you more than anything, I need you more than every single thing in this world. I love you and I love our baby. I fell in love with you the moment I met you and I fell in love with our baby, the moment you told me that you were pregnant.

I love you Meredith. I love every little detail of your personality. Every hair, every pore of your skin, every sound you make, makes me happy.

Stay with me forever, Meredith. Be my wife. You don't need to call me your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your husband." He grinned. "Or your fiancé at least."

"Are you asking me to marry you?". As she asked that, she felt cold metal around her finger. She looked at a beautiful ring. It was gold and silver, like two snakes, curled around eachother. At the top of the ring, the gold and the silver melted together into an astonishing diamond.

Derek got down on one knee, caressed her little baby bump and took her hand.

"Meredith Grey, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.", she was now crying.

"I love you too."

"Oh Owen. I love you so much.", Christina groaned.

"And when do you love me more? Is it when I do this?" he said as he grabbed her thigh. "Or when I do this?" And he bit her earlobe.

"I don't care what you do. Just keep doing it. Hunt me, Dr. Hunt."

She giggled.

And then her cell phone rang.

"Please, don't answer that."

"Yeah, but I am just", she turned around, "gonna take a look. Oh gosh, It's Mer. Gotta take that one…"

She got out of bed and answered Meredith.

"This better be important, I was lying in bed with Owen and we were not trying to sleep."

"It's important. I'm engaged."

"Oh. And is that good?"

"I don't know. I guess so. But I'm freaking out. It's a little much for me to handle."

"So, why didn't you say no?"

"Christina! I love him, but it's like marrying! I'm not the girl that gets married."

"You were not the girl to have babies. Look where you are now. All pregnant, you know."

"Yeah, but… You know. It's a big thing. And I really want this baby, I want his baby. But that's like two big things in a row. Having a baby is already a big step, and now I'm getting all married. It's okay to freak out, right?"

Christina sighed and she understood that she couldn't work this out being all sarcastic. "Yeah, it's okay to be freaked out a little, I guess. You just need to ask yourself if you're happy. Are you happy with Derek? Do you want to marry him?"

"Off course, I love him. But it's just going too fast."

"Hey, it's not like you have to marry him tomorrow. It's an engagement, not a dead sentence. Just tell him that. Tell him you want to wait. And really, you are going to get fat anyway, so he'll have to wait after the birth."

"Yeah, I know.. Anyways, thanks for the advice. And sorry for interrupting sex."

"Just don't do it again. So go have fun with your… fiancé.

"Oh shut up."

"Am I going too fast?"

Meredith turned around. "Oh, you are awake."

Derek nodded.

"How much have you heard?"

"From 'I'm not the girl that gets married'. Why haven't you told me that you don't want to marry me?"

"I do want to marry you, Derek. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid?", he was hurt by this word, "Are you afraid? Of me? Of marrying me?"

"No! Of course not! I want you, I love you. But it's going so fast! If you'd asked me 5 years ago if I wanted kids, I would have laughed at you. And you should see me now. I'm going to be a parent.

It's a big step for me, Derek, you need to understand that."

"It's a big change for me too. But you are the only person in the world who makes me want to do this. I want to marry you. I want to have your babies. Still, you need to be honest with me. If you don't want to marry me, you can say that. If you want our baby to have 3 names and I only want 2, you have to tell me that. I need you to tell me what you want and how you want it."

"Okay. I'll tell you what I want: I want to marry you, but I don't want it now. And I want our baby to be named after you, as a second name."

Derek smiled. _God, I love her so much. She's so stubborn and that makes it difficult. And it makes her sexy. _He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?", Meredith asked him.

"Just thinking about how sexy you are. I can't help it, but you're cute when you try to explain things."

She looked at him mockingly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So marriage, after the baby is born. Baby names: love it! Why haven't we discussed that yet?"

"Because… I don't know." She smiled. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really… I don't want something to obvious. Not a John Shepherd or something like that. Unique."

Meanwhile, they were sitting on the couch. Meredith was resting her head on Derek's chest.

"Maybe Christopher? And we can use Mark as the third name for a boy and Christina if it's a boy.", Meredith suggested.

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded. "You mean like… Christopher Derek Mark Shepherd? Yeah that sounds quite good." He started being very enthusiast. "Oh, and if it's a girl, we do it with your name. Something like Jade Meredith Christina Shepherd." He had a big smile on his face.

"Jade? I love that name! Then we could name a boy James. James Shepherd."

"James Derek Mark Shepherd. Jade Meredith Christina Shepherd."

Derek laid Meredith on her back, unbuttoned her shirt in order that he could see her growing belly. He caressed it, kissed it and spoke to his baby. "Hey little baby. I'm your daddy. Do you like your name? James Shepherd? Or are you going to be daddy's little girl? Then we will name you Jade."

He kissed her belly button again and Meredith shivered. Derek stiffened. "Mer, are you okay?"

She said nothing. "Meredith? Are you okay?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Meredith?", he was almost screaming now, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She sniffed. "I'm okay. I have never been better, Derek." She was smiling now. "The baby likes the names! He or she just kicked."

"You could feel it? Oh honey, that's amazing!" He kissed her on her mouth now. "My God Meredith, you scared me so much! You could feel little Jay?"

"Yeah! It was like little bubbles in my stomach. So weird!"

"That's really early, you're only sixteen weeks! It's going to be a big baby! I am so proud of you."

Meredith kissed him. "I love you. And you are going to be a great daddy."

"You are going to be a stunning mom. You are already."

**Thoughts? Comments? Please review!**

**And how do you like the names? I am not entirely sure that**

**I'll use those, but they are my favorites... Like them?  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted anything for the past month(s)...**

**I had computerissues, and I actually forgot about it...**

**But here I am back! With new updates, I'll try to update weekly.**

**I hope you will continue reading... There's coming lots of Alex and Izzie!**

**But what do you think... A boy or a girl for MerDer? I'm still in doubt, because**

**I like one name better than the other, but I want them to have the other gender...**

**Any other name suggestions by the way? My ideas for now are: James or Jade Shepherd,**

**as you could read in the previous chapter.**

**So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13: Love announcement**

Meredith flushed the hospital toilet for the third time that morning. She loved their baby, but the morning sickness was awful. She had to throw up every morning, most times right after breakfast, but sometimes in the hospital.

She came out of the toilet, adjusting her ponytail, when she saw Bailey.

"Not feeling very well, Dr. Grey? Baby's giving you a hard time?" Miranda said, while she glanced at Meredith's belly.

"I am okay. Just the normal morning sickness…"

"You don't seem okay to me, Meredith. Vomiting, although it is because of a pregnancy is not healthy, Dr. Grey. And healthy is what we need here, Grey."

Meredith muttered "But I'm not ill, Dr. Bailey. It'll pass."

Miranda sighed. "Just do paperwork the next weeks, Meredith. It's safer for you, and for your pregnancy. And our patients wouldn't like your vomit in their intestines."

Meredith grimaced. "Okay, Dr. Bailey. You're the boss." She laid her hands on her stomach as she felt the baby kicking.

Bailey smiled as she watched this movement. "You feel your baby move already? How far along are you?"

"4 months and a half."

Miranda couldn't help smiling. _When Meredith was an intern, she was just a girl. An insecure kid, struggling with her mom, the sleeping with her boss. And over these years, she had become a woman. A real grown-up in a stable, committed relationship, expecting a baby._

"That's quick. But you'd better get back to work, Meredith."

"Ok."

Miranda Bailey walked away, when she heard Meredith saying 'thanks'. She just smiled in response.

"Richard?"

Dr. Webber turned around. "Oh, Meredith, Derek. How can I help you?"

Well, You probably have seen that Derek has called everybody together in fifteen minutes?", Meredith asked her former chief of surgery.

"Yes, I have. Is it something important to me?"

"Kind of…", she looked at Derek, "We just want you to hear before the rest of the hospital does."

She couldn't hold back a smile, neither could Derek.

"We are having a baby."

Richard looked at her. He felt proud, like a father.

"Meredith, I… I. Congratulations! I don't know if you'll believe me, but your mother would have been proud of you." They just stood there and hugged for a while.

"And the proud father! Derek, finally! You are going to be an amazing father. Congratulations, mate!"

They shook hands.

"Thanks Richard. We are really happy. And we would like to ask you another thing."

"Anything!"

"Well, I don't have a father anymore. And Meredith doesn't have a mother anymore. So we would like you to be some kind of a granddad for our baby."

Now Richard had tears in his eyes. "Off course I will be! I will do anything for your child. But why? You have Thatcher as a grandfather. "

"My mother would have wanted the same thing, Richard. She has loved you until the day she died. She loved you more than everybody else, more than she has ever loved Thatcher. That's why, Richard. That's why I know you deserve this. And our baby deserves you."

"Thanks Meredith. I will see the baby as it is my own grandfather."

Christina yawned. But it was a happy yawn. Her and Owen were finally having some kind of serious relationship and she loved him so much. And he loved her back. His war injuries weren't not completely healed, but he had started with talking about it.

"Hey, Mer, you know why we have to go to the coffee room?"

Meredith made some kind of growling sound.

"What's he going to do? He isn't going to, like, officially announce your engagement?"

Christina burst out into laughter when she saw Meredith's face. "Yes. In a few second, the whole hospital will know that I'm engaged and that I'm pregnant. But he wouldn't make a big deal of it. He had to promise me that."

Christina just tapped Meredith on the shoulder, like she wanted to say 'yeah right'.

"Hello everybody! I'll make it quick, I know you're busy. And Dr. Grey will be mad if I make it long.", Derek said as she winked to her.

All the faces turned to Meredith. And all those faces were jealous. She looked so happy as she walked to Derek. Hand in hand, they could fight everything.

"We just wanted to tell everybody-", Meredith started.

Derek smiled as he finished her sentence. "that we are engaged and," he paused a second, "We are having a baby." _He was so happy to tell everybody. They didn't have to hide anything anymore, and they just could walk around being very happy. He could smile all day, and nobody would ask why. He felt already very proud of little Jay._

There was a little mumbling, but then everybody started clapping.

Even Addison was honestly happy for them. She understood that she just had to get over Derek. He had moved on, so she would move on. For her own luck. _Maybe I have to start dating again. Both Mark and Derek are involved again, so now it's my turn. And I'm hot. _She smiled. _Not to be arrogant, but I am. I am so going to Joe's tonight. I am just going to pick up a man and sleep with him. It is my turn now._

"Somebody's in a good mood."

"What?", Addison turned around, "Oh, Mark. I was just thinking about this patient today."

"Was he hot?", Mark said provokingly.

She sighed. "You are really never going to grow up? And to answer your question: I'm an OB/GYN. My patients are women."

Mark slapped his hand to his forehead and blinked. "Gosh, I totally forgot that."

"Whatever, Mark." She changed the subject. " So, Derek is going to remarry. Excited to be his best man again?"

"I don't know if I am going to be his best man. But I'm more excited to be the godfather of his firstborn.", Mark said with certain proud.

"Oh. Are you… going to be…? Seriously?"

"Yeah. ", Mark said offended, "Why are you so surprised?"

Addison was really trying to hide her smile. "I am not surprised. I just… You are not really the kind of guy one sees as a responsible adult."

"Hey, I changed. I am in a stable relationship now. With Lexie. I've grown up."

"I hope so. For Lexie's sake. And yours."

"I changed. Really. I won't hurt her. I can't. There is just something about her… I've never known jealousy, I've never known guilt. With her, I know what love is. I am in love with her. I love her."

"Oh. Okay. I wasn't really expecting this. Like a love declaration for her." This was an uncomfortable situation for her. _She knew that Mark had been in love with her, but not like this. He never stopped sleeping with other women. And this girl, yes, still a girl, had changed him like this. But no jealousy. She was happy for Mark. And for Lexie._

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Well, you see: I do have changed. You aren't dating?"

"Is it okay if I discuss that with my girlfriends?", Addison replied now.

"It's a shame."

"I'm going back to work, Mark. This conversation is too weird for me…"

"You can't handle a little flirting?"

"Goodbye Mark." She walked out of the coffee room

"Nice talking to you, Mss. Montgomery.", Mark shouted through the hallway.


	15. Chapter 14

**Oops... the weekly updates didn't really work out... I am really sorry you guys!**

**I'll try to think about it...**

**But you know what... If you send me a review, you remind me to post... So please send**

**reviews! They do keep me motivated!**

**How do you think Alex would react if Izzie's pregnant? Give me some reactions, I might need them!**

**A little note before this chapter: Izzie and Alex are not married, and Izzie never had cancer. This will make things less complicated for me, as a 'writer', and for you, as a reader.**

******Chapter 14: Dealing with the past**  


Meredith knocked on Izzie's door. "It's me."

She opened the door. "Hey, Mer? What's up?"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you, in private?"

Izzie looked confused. "Oh. That's okay, I guess."

Meredith entered with worry written over her face. "I just wanted to ask if you have a problem with me being pregnant? Are you afraid that it will change something between us?"

"No, Meredith! Not at all. I am very happy for you two. It's really great that you are going to be a family." Izzie didn't convinced her. Neither she convinced herself.

"You're doing it again. You say that you are happy for me. And I would like to believe you. And I think you want to believe yourself. So just tell me what's wrong." Meredith put her hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew there was something wrong. _Izzie wasn't happy with this news, and she should be. Izzie likes babies._

She sighed. "I don't have a problem with you being pregnant. But I do have a problem. And almost nobody knows. So I will tell you, but you can't talk about it with anyone except George. And Derek."

Meredith nodded. "Okay. I won't talk about it."

"Okay. Here I go." She closed her eyes as she thought about her daughter. "Huh. When I was sixteen, I had my first serious boyfriend." She sighed, happily. "His name was Angelo. He was one year older, and I felt so cool that a freshman wanted to date me."

Meredith didn't understand how this applied to her, but she waited. Patient.

"In July, we were at a beach party. It was very hot and there were forming couples everywhere. After the party, we went to my home, but we weren't really tired… Angelo made clear that he wanted to have sex with me. And I didn't want to lose him."

Meredith sighed. "Oh. So you did it with him."

"Yes. But a week later, he broke up. And 3 months later, I took a pregnancy test." Izzie wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You had an abortion?", She gasped. "And I'm being this all happy pregnant girl. I am sorry, Izzie."

"It's okay. And I didn't have an abortion, my baby girl was adopted.", she made clear. "But it doesn't matter, Meredith. I know that I would never have been a doctor if I'd had her. And I'm happy with Alex now." A little smile lit up her face, thinking about Alex. He was her big love now. He would be a good father of her children.

"He is coming back soon, isn't he? That visit to Europe has been long enough for you know, I guess?" Meredith chuckled when she saw Izzie's face. Full of desire for her Alex.

"One more week. And then he'll be back. He had his trip, so now our life together can start for real." She thought about his decision to go to Europe.

***FLASHBACK***

"Europe? Why do you want to go to Europe, Alex? You have me now. I need you here." Izzie was screaming. "We are happy here, aren't we? We can visit Europe later. When we have a family."

Alex sighed. "It's not about Europe, Izz. It's about me, finally having a chance to do something for myself. When I was a kid, I had my wacko mother to think about. As a teenager I had almost full responsibility of my brother and sister. And now I've paid off my debt from Med School." He caressed Izzie's face. "In a few years, we'll have a bunch of kids walking around. Therefore, now is the only moment to have this kind of big trip. To see a part of the world. Just think about everything in my life. You've made me realize that I'm a good guy. Give me a few months for myself, and then I'll be back. Then I can choose for you, because I've seen that nothing else is as good as having you. We can start our life together when I'm back. We can start a family. Give me 3 months, and I'll give you a lifetime."

"But…", started Izzie.

Alex finished her sentence. "What if I find someone better?"

She nodded.

"I won't. I don't want to sound macho… but… You're tall, blond and you have awesome boobs. You're hot. And you are smart. You care about people and you try to see the good in every person. The most important thing: I love you. And, I don't know why but, you seem to love me too. So no, I won't find someone better. Because I already have the best."

Izzie was shocked by these sweet words, coming out of Alex' mouth. "Who are you, and what have you done with Alex Karev?"

"Hey, I can have a romantic moment from time to time?", he replied, semi-offended.

"Off course you can, but only with me.", she laughed, "I love you too, Alex."

He shrugged his shoulders and put out his tongue. "Guess I'm just loveable."

***BACK TO THE NOW***

"Izzie? Are you okay?" Meredith waved her hand before her face.

Izzie smiled. "Yeah… I was just thinking about Alex. When he comes back, we would like to get pregnant."

Meredith was shocked about this news. Not because Izzie and Alex wouldn't be good parents, but because of what she had told her, just a minute ago. "And you will be O.K. with that? It won't hurt you, just like my pregnancy hurts you?"

"Off course it will. But I have to move on. Alex will be a good father, and now it'll be my own choice. Now I will be able to give my kid a future." Her last words sounded quite rough. As if she had to convince Meredith that she would be a good mother.

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself for wanting kids!", Meredith smiled. "You and Alex will be great parents. And you'll have beautiful children."

Izzie laughed. "And you already have a beautiful one on the way."

Meredith just nodded. She put her hand on her stomach, while imagining how their baby would look like. Derek's hair, her smile, his eyes, her calmness and his romance. That should make a perfect baby. Although her baby didn't have to be perfect. As cliché as it may be: she just wanted a healthy baby.

Izzie coughed to get Meredith out of her thinking. "Can you feel the baby move already?", she asked, as she saw Meredith was stroking her belly.

She grinned. "Yeah. I felt the baby for the first time when Derek proposed."

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!", Izzie exclaimed.

The proud mom-to-be chuckled. "It will be after all the son or daughter from McDreamy-in-person. Still a fetus and yet so romantic."

They laughed together. Glad they had solved everything. They did live together, so they better didn't have a fight to often.

"Can… Could I feel it?", Izzie hesitated. She knew it was something private, but she needed to get used to the feeling again, if she didn't want to burst in tears when she'd feel her baby kicking.

Meredith nodded. "You won't feel it move though."

Izzie laid her hand on Meredith's stomach. Izzie had always wanted kids, but now she was sure.

"Gosh, I really hope I get pregnant fast! Then our kids won't have a big age difference. Wouldn't that be great?" Izzie said hopefull.

Meredith smiled. "Yes, that would be good. Then we have a little daycare here!"

"Can you see our boyfriends as daddies? I think we'll have to protect them from other women. They will look even more attractive."

"Ooh… No, I didn't mean it that way!", Izzie said when Meredith looked at her suspiciously, "I mean… Derek… God no! – He is a gorgeous man, but he's just… He's Derek. And I have Alex."

Meredith was laughing with the worried face of Izzie. She was not sure of many things in her life, but Derek wasn't one of them. She knew she could trust Derek and Izzie.


	16. Chapter 15

**This is a short chapter, but it's an important one.**

**I think the title says enough.**

**Chapter 15: The closet**

"Mer, can I come in?" Derek knocked on the door. Since Meredith was pregnant, she liked some privacy in the bathroom.

Meredith shouted from under the shower that he could, so he entered.

"Can I join you?" Derek asked, already undressing himself.

Meredith giggled. "Yeah, off course." She opened the curtain.

"Hello babe." Derek stood there, being very cool, with only a towel around his waist.

_*** Let's give them some privacy, while we head over to George and Peter.***_

"Hey George… I was wondering… Are you planning on introducing me to your friends?" Peter sounded very unsure. He respected George's struggle with this new relationship, but it hurt to have to be sneaky all the time. And he was pretty sure that his boyfriend's mates would understand.

"I will introduce you. And I want to… but I don't how? Do I have to tell them, right away? Or just tell them that you're my boyfriend? Should I tell them all together or one person at a time?", George sighed. He was obviously not very sure about this.

Peter hugged him. "Hey, you don't have to be scared. But I think you will have to tell them. You will feel a lot better. And I don't think your friends will react badly."

George smiled, hesitantly, but he smiled. Peter made him smile.

"I'll ask Izzie. She knows them better and she's good with people."

Peter nodded. And then he chuckled. "Hey, this Izzie? Do I have to worry? Because… for all I know you just are experimenting now…"

"Been there, done that.", he replied.

Peter frowned.

"Yeah… we had a one night stand… and we've been together for a while. But it was really weird, you know. Just had that divorce…"

When he saw Peter's face, George gasped. "I didn't have to say that…"

"So you've been married? And you had an affair? You were kind a ladies man, weren't you?"

George grinned. "Yeah… But I never found what I was looking for. Until now." He paused. "Until I've found you. I just needed to experiment, because I didn't know what I missed. Now I know.", he whispered.

"I'm glad you know, George. And I want your friends to know. Because now you are lying. Now they don't know the real you."

They hugged each other. "I need to tell them, don't I?"

Peter nodded.

"Alex! Meredith! Derek! Izz!"

A lot of growling came from the rooms above.

"Come down guys!"

They all stumbled down.

"What is it O'Malley? Is the house on fire?", Derek asked.

"No. I just wanted you to meet someone."

Alex became mad now. "I've just come back from Europe. Jetlag, you know. So really… don't wake me up for your friend."

"No… I…" George hesitated. "I want you to meet Peter. My boyfriend."

And everybody was suddenly awake.

"Told you…", Alex said to Izzie. "Okay, O'Malley, good for you. Hi, Peter. Great to see you."

He kissed Izzie. "I'm off to bed."

Izzie smiled apologetic. "I am gonna follow him. See you later, Peter!"

"Bye, Izz."

Derek and Meredith looked at each other. "She knew already.", Derek said.

"Duh…", his fiancé responded, "They're best friends." She turned to George and Peter. "I am very happy for you, George. And Peter, you seem very nice. And handsome. But just make George happy."

Derek squeezed her hand. "You're sure you're gay, right? Don't want my girl to get away with you.", he chuckled.

Peter smiled. "Very sure Derek. And I see you're expecting a baby. Congratulations!"

Everybody smiled. Derek rested his hand on Meredith's stomach. "Thank you Peter. And congratulations to you too. You seem very happy."

"We are. I'm glad you've all reacting so well."

They both sighed. "We're your friends." Meredith answered. "Who need sleep…", Derek added.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep. I'll… We will see you in the morning."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone**

**Thanks for reading, again! **

**This is as usual MerDer, ****and a little bit Alex and Izzie, so if there are any fans**

**of those two... You'll love this storyline!**

**McBaby names, no-one has sent me a review ****with tips, so I'll just go with my own choices.**

**Anyone who watches Season 7? What do you think? ****I actually like the Christina story, but I seem to**

**be the only one... But I'm afraid that the person who ****handles it the best (don't wanna give away anything)**

**might go too far with her... Know what I mean?**

**The next chapter might take a while, because I've just started writing it. I'm gonna focus on Mexie and Addison!**

**Zazoe**

**Chapter 16: Crazy in Love**

Meredith woke up with the voice of Derek. He wasn't talking to her, but to the baby. With his finger he was drawing circles on her stomach, whispering to her bellybutton.

"… I wish you were already here. I wanna hold you in my arms and cuddle you as long as I want. I will protect you from every bad thing in this world."

He rested his head, carefully, against her belly.

"Don't you think little Jay is safer inside me?", Meredith said.

Derek looked up. Meredith was stroking his hair. "Because my womb is the only place where nothing from the outside can hurt Jayjay. We won't be able to protect him or her from everything."

He sighed. "No, we won't. But I'll try. And you'll try. And we'll love him."

"Or her", Meredith answered.

They just lay there until Derek said that he wanted to know whether it would be a boy or a girl. "It doesn't matter for me. But I want to talk about my little girl. Or my little boy. Not about him or her. Or it."

Meredith nodded. She had thought about it too. "Okay. We have to go to Addison anyway next week. We're half way the pregnancy."

Derek smiled. "You know, when I have a bad day… I just have to think about you and about the baby. It makes me happy, it makes me feel like I'm the most lucky person on earth. And I am."

Meredith sniffed. "I never knew I wanted kids. I always thought I'd be a terrible mom, just like my mom. But I love you. And I'll know that you won't let me make the same mistakes. 'Cause you love me. And you will be a great daddy."

Nothing had been left unsaid.

"I want to have a baby."

Alex jumped up in the bed. "What?"

"A baby. I want your baby.", Izzie simply clarified.

"A baby? My baby?" Alex chuckled in shock, "My dad was an aggressive bastard, my mom's crazy and I left my little sister with brother. I spent my childhood as a foster child. You're sure about this?"

Izzie laughed. "I killed my fiancé in an attempt to save him. I was the 16-year-old pregnant girl from the trailer park. But I've just missed you for 3 months. And I never want to miss you again. So yes, I'm sure. I want your baby."

Alex smiled. "A baby… You think I'm gonna be a good dad? You'll be an amazing mom, so it would kinda suck if I am the loser father."

Izzie kissed him. "You won't be the loser father. You'll be an amazing daddy, Alex. Can you imagine it? Our baby girl… Sleeping in the safe arms of her daddy."

He just grinned. He wouldn't admit it, but thinking of that… It made him feel warm inside. "Well babe, I think we've got some work to do then."

She giggled.

Derek came running into the bathroom. "Mer, I've just had an amazing idea!"

Meredith who was brushing her teeth, just looked at him with an interested look in her eyes. She knew already that it would be about the baby. Because Derek just couldn't talk about anything else. Which was really adorable. Derek must be one of the most committed fathers on this planet, and the baby wasn't even born yet.

"We should have taken pictures of us! You know, professional pictures."

Meredith frowned. "Professional in what way?"

"Oh," Derek starts laughing, "No, no, I don't mean it in that way. I mean those typical daddy and pregnant mom pictures. You know what I mean?"

She smiled. _When she was younger, she always thought that such photos were one the most cliché things you could do. But she always thought she wouldn't have kids. She had changed so much because of Derek, because of this baby and because of all her friends. She wasn't going to be a bad mother, her kid wasn't going to hate her, like she had hated her mother. Little Jay would have a perfect childhood, an easyer youth and would hopefully become a kind adult. Not dark and twisty like her or extremely optimistic like Derek. Just normal and well balanced._

"Meredith? Are- are you okay?"

She woke up out of her daydreaming. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how perfectly healthy and well balanced our baby will be. Can you imagine it? Our perfect little guy."

"Or girl", Derek smiled. "And yeah, I can… But it doesn't matter if he's perfect. Jay can be anything he wants. As long as he's happy."

"That's what I mean. I just want him to be okay. To be a good grown-up." She became kind of emotional. Hormones.

Derek took her in his arms and hugged her. "Our baby will be okay. It will be okay. We will be okay." And after he had kissed her tears away, he figured that they've been talking about 'him'. "Do you think it's gonna be a boy?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "I have this feeling… And I'm carrying forward, I've heard that it means you're having a boy."

"I don't have any idea how people can wait 9 months to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I'm quite anxious to know." He sighed. It didn't matter for him… but he just wanted to know.

"I could wait… It will be easier, if we know. For the baby shower and for the names. Just for everything. But emotionally, I could wait."

"Names?", Derek asked surprised, "I thought we sorted those out? Jade and James?"

Meredith chuckled. "Yeah… but… I want to think about some other names. I love Jade and James… but there are so much names!"

"And our baby has to do his whole life with the name…", he ended Mer's sentence. "I get what you mean. Did you have any ideas?"

She was drawing circles on Derek's chest. "I don't know. Maybe Jayden for a boy? Or Julian? I really like the J at the beginning."

"And if we're having a baby girl?", said Derek as he smiled. "I'd love to have a princess. My little princess…"

"I don't know… I haven't found a good girl name. And definitely not with a J. Oh, maybe you should take your laptop?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea." He got up. "Wait here."

"We are not going anywhere."

Derek just had to give her a kiss. He did that always if he left her, even for a short moment. You never know what could happen.

He took his laptop and opened Google. As he walked back to their bedroom, he started playing a song. He heard it on the radio the other day, and he fell in love with the song.

On his ITunes, Derek had made a special playlist for Meredith and the baby.

He laid back on the bed, put his hand on Meredith's stomach and sang along.

"You're having my baby. You're a woman in love and I love what is going through ya. The seed inside you, I see it showing…"

She strokes his hair and whips a tear away. "Shall we look for a good name for this baby?"

"Oh, this looks like a good site!", Meredith said enthusiast. "What about Jillian?"

Derek made a face. "I… I don't know. An ex-girlfriend of me had the same name…"

"Oh okay. No Jillian. Eeerm… maybe this one: Julie?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, that might be a good one. Maybe a little… bland? But I like this one here. Joanne? Joanne Shepherd. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that's true. I like it… Joanne Shepherd. Yeah, it definitely has a ring to it!"


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a short one, because it's the preparation**

**to a big one. I'm gonna end this story at chapter 20 (or 21),**

**because I have the feeling that this story is told.**

**There will be a big jump in time and I won't finish**

**every story line. But I might write a few one-shots **

**to finish the other stories? What do you think?**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: I'm on a horse **

"Hey, Lexie!"

She turned around. "Oh… Hello Addison."

"Yeah, I know. We don't speak that often. And I would like to change that."

Lexie looked kind of afraid. "Okay?"

"I would like to invite you tonight. You know: a drink, a party." She laughed and winked. Which made Lexie even more afraid. "Only me? Or can Mark come?"

"No, no, no. Girls night. Bailey's coming. And Arizona comes with Callie."

"Erm… Okay… I guess."

"All right! I'll see you tonight. 9 o'clock at Joe's."

_That went good. See… I have friends! Believe in yourself, Addison Montgomery!_

_Okay… Lexie was a little bit… terrified… But she's young. And insecure. Not like me, I am a grown woman. With friends. _

She bumped into someone. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, sir."

"That's okay, madam. Since when do we call each other like this?"

"Oh Mark. Hi. Sorry… I was thinking about something."

"Apparently. Anyway, Addison, I need your help with something."

"Since when do you ask for help, Mark?"

"It's about Lexie…". And he sounded very insecure. Mark… insecure?

"Okay.", Addison thought quickly. "Oh my God, Mark, you didn't knock her up, did you?"

"What? No! And if I would, I would've gotten her pregnant. If you love each other, then it's called pregnant. And not knocked up."

"Okay… What happened to you?" Addison asked, a bit offended.

"Lexie. Lexie happened to me. Love happened to me." He smiled. "Anyway… I erm. I want to propose to her. To Lexie."

"Okay. Oh my god. That's… big." Addison felt her cheeks blush. "Congratulations. So, how can I help you with that?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, since you're a woman, and I'm not the romantic guy, I thought… you might be able to help me?"

"Oh," she hadn't expected this. "Uhm yeah… Okay, so you need help with the ring? Or the proposal?"

"For the ring, Derek's coming with me. But for the proposal I could use your help. I don't know what's good. I want to do it right, but I don't want to be too romantic. And you're a woman, so you can help me… Please?"

Adisson shrugged. "Yeah, off course. You should do something romantic for Little Grey. She is that kind of girl. She believes in the prince on the white horse, her life is a fairy tale. And it turns out that she might have found her prince." She looked suspiciously at Mark, who had a big smile on his face. He wasn't sure if Lexie had found her prince, but he had definitely found his dream girl. He never knew what love was. His parents weren't there, so Derek's mom was his mother figure. And Derek was the closest he had to a sibling.

He figured he had used those women he screwed before, were to replace this lack of love. And then there was Lexie. He had never felt like this for a girl. He thought he had, but that was just being in love. And in the beginning, he was just attracted to her, but slowly this feeling had grown into a mature feeling. It was love.

"Mark?" Addison waved his hand in front of his eyes, as he was dreaming. "Mark, are you there?"

He woke up from his daydreaming. "Yeah, sorry. So, do you think we can talk about it tonight? At Joe's? Lexie's working late and I'm worried she might hear something here."

"Okay, Joe's it is. My shift ends at 7."

"I'll be waiting for you."

He kissed her on the cheek, thankful for her help.

"Mer, I'm going shopping with Mark during my break."

She raised her eyebrows. "Shopping? With Mark? Are you serious?"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, since I've already bought an engagement ring for you, I can help him with choosing."

"An engagement ring?", she gasped, "Is Mark going to propose?"

Derek had just nodded when Lexie came across. "Who's going to propose to who?"

"Patient.", Derek and Meredith said simultaneously.

"Oh, ok.", Lexie said, "Erm, Mer, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She kissed Derek goodbye and he kissed their baby goodbye.

He stroke her belly and left.

"So, I saw Mark kissing Addison." Lexie stated. "On her cheek."

Meredith smiled. She guessed what was going on. "They've probably had a good talk. Nothing to worry about…"

Lexie was a bit nervous. "He's not having an affair, isn't he? Oh my god, he's having an affair. That's why he kissed her. He's going to make it official and he's gonna break up with me…".

Meredith took her sister by her shoulders. "Mark is not having an affair. He loves you. He has grown up."

"I was rambling?"

"Yeah.", she sighed, "you are the positive one of the Grey's. Remember that. You are happy, you're not dark and twisty. You have a boyfriend with whom you have a stable relationship. Keep it that way."

Lexie smiled and just went to do her job. "I'm just… going to work."

Not so dark and twisty Meredith sighed. Such an insecure kid…

"Oooh, there's a trauma coming in!"


	19. Chapter 18

**So this is quite a long one... I kinda love this chapter.**

**There are only 2 more chapters to be posted, and then **

**it's over.**

**I've already written it, and it felt kinda sad for me, to**

**end it. But it's a good ending, no drama, as usual!**

**I'm writing another one now, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post**

**it. It is M-rated, so yeah... :-D**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 18: He got down on one knee!**

"You have to make sure that she comes with Meredith, Derek. Don't forget about it!", Mark hissed.

His friend chuckled. "No, I won't forget. Lexie will come with Meredith, because she loves all the babystuff. She was thrilled when Mer said that she could help choosing the colors for the room."

Mark smiled nervously. When Derek saw this, he put his hand on his shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid Mark. She will say yes."

"I know, I know. But I've never done this before", he stated. "Okay, I've gotta go. See you in 30 minutes! And make sure…"

"She'll be with Meredith", Derek finished his sentence. "She will be there."

Lexie was jumping up and down, excited with all the babystuff. She looked at her watch for the third time in the five minutes she had been waiting. When Meredith walked down the stairs, she ran over to her. "Finally, you're here. I thought there had happened something."

"Hey, I have an extra person in me," she said as she pointed to her, already quite round, belly, "It takes some time to get somewhere. I'll be glad when I'm on maternity leave."

"Yeah… So, are we going?"

Meredith was prepared for this. "I have seen this new bar on the way there. And I need a drink before we go to the store. So if you don't mind?"

"Oh… Yeah okay. We'll make a sister-afternoon of it." Lexie tried to sound happy, but she was a little disappointed. Meredith saw this and couldn't help smiling. Her little sister had no idea of what was going to happen. She had to give Mark that: he was going to make Lexie very happy today. He was offering himself as her prince, he was going to make her fairytale wedding a fact.

"What are you smiling about?", Lexie asked.

Meredith made her smile disappear. "Oh nothing special… Just imagining Derek with our baby."

Lexie smiled. "Yeah, that must be a great picture. I do the same with Mark sometimes…"

"Mark will be a great father some day," Meredith said.

"I want to marry him first. But I have to wait for a proposal."

"Yeah…," Meredith had to change the subject as fast as possible. Thank God, they were at the restaurant. "Oh, pull over here. That's the bar."

"Okay."

They got out of the car and walked in. The place was dark. "Are you sure this is open?", Lexie asked, "It doesn't look like it."

"It's okay. Just go in. I have to go to the bathroom.", Meredith said.

Lexie walked to the door. She knocked, realized that that was stupid and opened the door. It seemed very dark, but then she saw someone.

"Ma'am, can I take your coat?", he asked.

She stepped closer to him and laughed. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Helping my best friend. Give me your coat, but first you have to take something out of your right pocket."

"My right…", she said while she felt a little piece of paper in her pocket. "What's this? How do you know what's in my pocket?" She was very confused.

"Just read it."

'_Hey babe,_

_sorry for the mystery. It'll make sense in a few minutes. _

_Just follow Derek. Order a glass of cava at the bar._

_X'_

She followed Derek to the bar. He left her there, without a word.

"Erm, can I have a glass of cava please?" She was talking to the back of the bar tender. He didn't respond, but he was taking a bottle of cava.

He turned around. "Here you go, Ms. Grey. And this goes with it."

"Owen? Are you also here? What is going on?"

He chuckled. "Just drink your glass."

Right after she had drunk her glass of cava, her phone rang.

"_Hi Lexie,_

_your dad here. I'm on a tape, so you can't answer me._

_Can you walk to the red door at your right? You'll find_

_your sister there._

_I love you. Bye bye."_

Once again, Lexie did what she was told. Meredith was indeed standing in the next room. She had something in her right hand.

"Sorry for the strange things here, Lexie. But you will understand it in a few seconds."

Before she realized it, Meredith was behind her and had blindfolded her.

"Mer? Mer, this isn't funny anymore!"

Lexie had to walk because Meredith was pushing her a little.

"Here we are, sis."

She took away the blindfold.

Lexie blinked a few times. She looked at the ground, because she felt something. There were thousands of rose petals on the floor. In the shape of a heart.

And in front her, her dream guy was standing.

"Hi."

"Mark. Finally. You're here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the mystery. But it's just… I love you, Lexie. You're the only woman whom I've ever been in love with. If you are not here, I'm aching. And I don't want to feel that ever again. I need you if I wanna be me. I need you to be with me, every single day of our life. Because today is the day our life begins. The day of our engagement."

He got down on one knee. "Lexie Grey, I will love you forever. Do you want to marry me?"

Lexie was crying. With tears of joy in her eyes, she gave him the only right answer.

"Yes, I will. I will marry you."


	20. Chapter 19&20

**So here it is, the ending of my story. I've put the last two chapters together,**

**so you have a big ending. I hope you like/d my story! And thanks for reading!**

**Please send me a last review?**

**Zazoe xoxo**

**PS: So for the Alex/Izzie lovers, I'm sorry... They don't really have an ending...**

**I'm not into them, so it's difficult to write about them.**

**Chapter 19: Times change**

_We are a few months after Mark's proposal. Meredith is about to give birth any moment. _

"Hey beautiful," Derek smiled as Mer opened her eyes, "How was your night?"

She groaned. "I went 20 times to the toilet and I look like a whale. How do you think I feel?"

"Not good. I'm sorry honey. But it's almost over now, you just have to hold on for a few more days. Maybe only hours." He kissed her softly. "Everything is ready for our baby. The nursery is ready, the suitcase is in the trunk of the car and I took the week off. So I'll be here if it's time."

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I will be amazingly happy if I can hold little Jay. I want to cuddle him."

"Me too." They both sighed.

Meredith and Derek got into the shower, together.

"The water seems hotter on my feet. Isn't that strange?", Derek chuckled. "It'll have to be you, my hot wife."

Meredith laughed. And then she stopped. "Derek, I don't think that it's the shower."

"How do you…?" He stopped talking when he saw Meredith ache.

"The baby, Derek. It's coming."

"Oh my… Okay, just stay calm." He got out of the shower and took a towel. He helped his fiancée out. They got to the bed and he helped her get dressed.

"How far are they apart?", he asked. "Your contractions, I mean", he said because she didn't answer.

She smiled. "I got that… I don't know, about 7 minutes. So we'll better get going."

"Okay." He left the room and Meredith heard him call George.

Derek, George and Steven came into the room and helped her in the car. They both waved at her while Derek was driving to the hospital. He had his phone on speaker and called Addison.

"Addie? Mer and me are on our way to the hospital. The contractions have started and they're coming quick."

Addison calmed Derek down and said that she was in the hospital.

The drive to Seattle Grace was silent, apart from the heavy breathing of Meredith followed by a 'it's gonna be okay' of Derek.

Once they got there, Derek was a bit calmer. He was sure that everything was going to be okay now they were in the hospital.

It was Bailey who greeted them. "Addison paged me. Are you ready, Meredith?"

She nodded. "I'm glad that it's time."

Derek couldn't help but smiling, though he was worried. He squeazed Mer's hand.

After a quick exam, Addison told them that Meredith had already full dilation. That meant she could push.

"One last push, Meredith! You're baby is almost here!"

A big groan was followed with the sound of a crying baby. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

The baby was laid on Meredith's belly. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. Derek kissed her on the top of her head. Then he strokes his beautiful son.

He tried to speak a few times, but the emotions were too big. Eventually it was Meredith who talked first. "Does he look like a James to you?"

"Not like a Jamie. He looks exactly like James Mark Christina Shepherd."

They kissed each other.

"Meredith, I am going to take him to do his tests.", Addison said.

"Is everything okay?", she asked, already worried.

"He's perfect. Just have to measure him. But his daddy can come with me."

Addison took little James carefully. She weighed him and measured him.

Then she gave him to Derek. "Here he is Derek. Your son."

He took him, a little insecure though he had already carried a lot of babies. But this was different. This was his little baby boy.

He rocked him carefully in his arms. Derek had tears in his eyes. The feeling he had in this moment couldn't be explained. It was his son.

"Hey little buddy… I'm your daddy," Derek whispered to lil' James, "I'll always be here for you, Jamie. Me and your mom will protect you."

He felt a hand on her shoulder. "Derek, Meredith is in her room now. And I think she will want to meet him too."

Derek laid James in his crib. He let Addison puch it to the room, so he could call his mom.

"Mom, it's Derek."

"Hey Derek. Are you okay?"

Derek sniffed. "He's born. James is born."

"Oh honey! Congratulations! Why haven't you called earlier?"

"I've just held him for the first time. And it went really fast."

"How'd it felt? Holding you son?"

"Pretty amazing. And scary. It's as if I've never felt this kind of love…

I love Meredith, and I love you, but this… It's my son."

"You're a father now, Derek. That's how it feels like."

He chuckled. "I am so glad now… I can't put my head around it, he's so… beautiful."

"I know what you mean. But go to Mer now, enjoy your family.

I'll call you later this week!"

"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Derek. Give James a kiss from his grandma! And send me a picture!"

"I will."

"Here is your babyboy!" Addison smiled as she gave him to Meredith.

It was the first time she held her son properly.

"He's beautiful," Meredith whispered, "He looks just like you."

"Let's hope he's got your perseverance." He walked over to the bed and hugged them both: his fiancée and his son. "He has your lips. And your nose."

Meredith looked at Derek and then back at James. "Yeah, maybe he has."

Addison was still in the room. "He is a perfect mix. Do you want me to take a picture?"

"That'd be great."

So they took pictures.

A close-up of James' face, who really was a beautiful boy. He had Derek's dreamy blue eyes, the lips of his mom and you could even see a little bit of black hair.

Then there was a first family picture for in the album. Derek stroke with his cheek against Meredith's temple and they were both looking at Jamie.

But they both had a different favorite photo.

Derek's favorite was the one with Meredith and James. She seemed already so proud and Jamie just looked very sleepy. Derek just kept smiling when he saw that picture. His son, finally his son was laying in the arms of his soon-to-be wife.

Meredith had another favorite. Off course it was the one of Derek and little Jamie.

Derek stood with his back to the camera, and looked over his left shoulder. He held the baby against his chest, so he was also looking into the lens.

Meredith thought that Derek already had been a father when she was still pregnant, but she realized that he had been just an amazing boyfriend. He started being a daddy the first time he held his son, James 'Jamie' Mark Christina Shepherd.

**Chapter 20: Showing him off**

"Congrats, bro! He is really beautiful!" Mark was smiling as he hugged Derek. "Can I hold him?"

"Off course you can, Mark." Derek headed over to the crib and took his son, as if he never did anything else. "Here you go, Jamie. Say hi to your godfather."

Lexie loved the image of Mark with a baby. "I am so happy for you, Mer. He is really gorgeous."

Mark glared at her. "I hope our baby will be that beautiful."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Are you guys planning on having a baby?"

"Well, we were planning…", Mark said. He gave James back to Derek and walked to Lexie. He hugged her and kissed her on her temple. "No we're having one."

Lexie smiled. "Yeah… I wanted to wait a few days to tell you. I didn't want to spoil the new baby news…"

Meredith smiled. "Are you crazy! That's great, Lexie! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." They hugged.

"If I wasn't carrying my baby around, I would hug you Mark. That's amazing for you, guys. But I hope you still want to be my son's godfather."

"'Course, I will. I can have a godchild and my own kid!"

Meredith yawned. And made Lexie yawn.

"I think you should leave. It's been a long day. And you should make your pregnant girl rest, Mark. She needs it."

"I know. Take care."

They had a first short night. James woke them up every 4 hours and Meredith was breast-feeding him, so she had to get up every time.

"Do you want to keep breast-feeding him, Mer? You're going to be exhausted after a month…", Derek asked, worried.

Mer sighed. "I want to give him a good start, but if I go back to work, it's going to be very difficult to feed him myself."

"You don't have to think about that. You can take some extra time off if you want," he proposed, "or we can feed him with the bottle. Then you don't have to feed him every time. And I want to spend those feeding times with him too…"

She chuckled. "Oh that's what this is about… You're a little bit jealous?"

Derek blushed. "No, I just want to make you… Okay maybe I am."

"You don't have to be ashamed for wanting to spend time with our son. I loved you as the guy at the bar, I love you as my boyfriend and I love you even more as a daddy."

At that moment, the radio played the most perfect love song for Meredith and Derek. It was called 'Endless Love'. Derek talked no more and just kissed her.

"Hello."

"Christina! Come in! Hi Owen!"

"Mark told us you were here. Why haven't you called me?"

Meredith laughed. Obviously, Christina hadn't changed a thing. "Yesterday I was kind of busy with giving birth to this little guy here. And then there was the visit of Mark and Lexie."

"Okay, those are good reasons," Christina replied dryly, "Can I see him? He is my godson after all."

Derek took James out of Mer's arms. "Look, Jamie, that's Christina. She's your godmother."

James was half-awake, half-asleep, so he was all okay about moving from one pair of hands to another.

"Oh," Christina smiled, "He is actually cute. And he has the hair." She showed him to Owen, who chuckled. "Yeah, he's definitely got your hair Shep! You will have to deal with a lot of girls when he's a teenager."

Meredith and Derek both sighed. "Can we not discuss that please… For the next few years he's our little boy."

Christina had given James to Owen, who was having fun playing with him. "Hi, little fella, how you're doing? Do you like it here?"

While Derek watched Owen doing this, he felt really good. It was good to know that everybody really cared about their baby. "So Owen, you know you'll be like an uncle for James?"

The look on Owen's face was amazing. He knew that Christina didn't want kids, so a cousin would be the closest thing he'd have. "Thank you guys." He paused a second. "Being an uncle… does that include sleep-over's and babysitting?"

Derek laughed. "If you want that, we'd be more than happy."

"There you go, my boy." Derek had just installed Jamie in the car. "We're going home!"

Meredith watched them both with a smile on her face. Derek was a great daddy. He was so proud of James, he couldn't stop bragging about him. He also had a little picture of Mer and the baby in his wallet, ready to show them to everyone who wanted. And everyone who wasn't interested as well.

Besides the dad-part, he was still the best boyfriend a girl could wish. He hugged her when she closed the door of the car and opened her door, like a real gentleman.

"I know I was a little bit reluctant about making babies –well, not actually the making- but… you know being a mom. And now… I am really happy Derek. He is amazing, you are amazing. We have a real family. Our own family."

Derek stroke her thigh. "He is pretty amazing, isn't he? I was a bit afraid of the… not-being-partners-but-parents-part, but that isn't a problem for me. I love you even more when I see you with James. I love you as a mother, but also as a lover. You're a good mom, Meredith, but you're still my girlfriend. And you'll be my wife, soon."

When they arrived home, it was already bedtime for James. They brought him to his soft-green nursery and while Meredith was taking his pajamas, Derek started singing a song for his son. "I'll stand by you."

That song expressed all his feelings. For his son, James Mark Christina Shepherd and for his lovely fiancée, Meredith Grey.

They were one now.


End file.
